Mon plus grand secret
by Tinoikagisa
Summary: Quand un portugais fait une bêtise c:


C'était un jour comme les autres où Gilbert se levait tôt pour pouvoir aller en cours et rejoindre ses amis Antonio et Franny. Il les retrouva tous les deux dans la salle de classe en train de parler. Sur ce, il décida de les rejoindre.

"Gil ! Mon chéri ~!"

"¡ Poussin !"

"Hey"

"Ça va pas ?"

"Fatigué"

"J'comprends !"

"Ahah" fit juste Antonio avec le visage simplet qu'il avait depuis toujours.

Ensuite, ce fut Matthew qui était arrivé vers eux, mais, en croyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, il commença à faire demi-tour. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule.

"Hey, Matty !" cria presque Gilbert en lui souriant.

"Good morning, Gilbert!"

"Ooh~ Bonjour Matty !"

"Holà !"

"Bonjour !" sur le visage de Matthew se forma un grand sourire, tandis qu'il serrait son ours, kumajiro, dans ses bras.

D'un coup, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment. C'était Alfred et Arthur qui étaient arrivés en cours.

"AHAHAHAHAH"

Arthur ne fit que grogner par rapport au boucan qu'Alfred avait fait.

Tous les deux, main dans la main, allèrent vers Matthew. Alfred avait même couru jusqu'à lui puis lui sauta dessus. Presque tout le monde était maintenant présent en classe : les Nordics, les asiatiques, et beaucoup d'autres. Pour ce qui était des Nordics, il y en avait que quatre. Le quatrième était le plus petit, juste une classe en dessous, le petit frère de Lukas. Quand le Danois remarqua Gilbert, il courut jusqu'à lui en criant et les autres Nordics étaient en train de le suivre.

"GIIIIIIIIL!"

"Bonjour Gilou !"

"Coucou Gilu."

"Bonjour Prussia-san."

"Bonjour monsieur Gilbert."

Tous les Nordics le saluèrent. Mathias lui sauta dessus, Tino et Emil lui firent un gros câlin, et Lukas et Berwald lui avaient juste dit bonjour.

"Guten morgen !"

"holà !"

"Bonjour ~"

"Ooh.. Mat' dégage.."

"MAIS BEBE"

"Mathias."

Lukas lui lança un regard noir.

"Oui, d'accord, j'arrête !"

"Ahahah!"

"ALFRED !"

"MATHIAS !"

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux devant le regard d'Arthur et Lukas, méfiants.

"Good morning."

"Good morning.."

"Bonjour Matty !"

Emil et Tino lui firent un gros câlin. Matthew eut un grand sourire.

Ensuite, Allistor arriva vers eux, mais lui qui n'était pas poli, ne dit alors aucun mot. Même pas un bonjour, juste un sourire à Arthur et Matthew.

"Wesh le vieux." Salua Gilbert.

"Yo Gamin." Répondit alors l'écossais.

Tous les autres arrivèrent enfin en classe ainsi que le professeur.

Ça faisait déjà deux minutes que le cours avait commencé et le prussien s'ennuyait déjà. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre et pensait à la liberté : Sortir de cette salle de classe.

Allistor était assis à côté de Gilbert. "Psssst"

"...uh ?"

"Psssst"

"Quoi ?"

"Rien" Et il lui tira la langue.

"Pff.." Gilbert eut un fou rire silencieux.

Cette fois ci, c'était Mathias qui s'amusa à l'embêter. "Béb é"

".." Gilbert l'ignora.

"Bébé"

"..."

"Bébé!"

"Chut ! Tu fais trop d'bruit. Mais qu'est-que vous avez tous les deux à me faire chier bordel ?!"

Allistor et Mathias eurent un fou rire. Mais pas si silencieux. Le professeur se retourna. "Kølher."

Ce fut Mathias qui avait pris. Et Gilbert et Allistor se moquèrent de lui. Mais le prussien s'arrêta. Il écarquille les yeux.

Un des abrutis de la classe, Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo, avait crié un des plus grands secrets de Gilbert : Que le prussien était amoureux d'Antonio.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gilbert. Lui qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, d'un coup se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Stoppé pas le professeur, il le poussa et sortit de la salle de classe en pensant à bien claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le soir même de cette journée, Antonio alla frapper à la porte des Beilschmidt. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il rencontra les yeux bleus de Ludwig, le petit frère de Gilbert.

"Holà ! Je peux aller voir Gilly,s'il te plait ?"

"...Il ne se sent pas très bien"

"Je lui ai apporté son sac et ses devoirs"

Ludwig lui ouvrit la porte. "Entre."

"Gracias~"

Il monta dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte de Gilbert qui était en dessous de son bureau enfermé dans le noir.

"Gilly..? Je t'ai apporté ton sac et tes devoirs... "

"Pose-les près d'mon lit... "

Antonio posa alors le sac et les devoirs de Gilbert près de son lit et s'avança vers lui.

"Gilly... c'est vrai que tu..?"

"Oui... "

"Ahah..." Antonio eut ce regard simplet, ce qui fit rougir Gilbert et il cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

Antonio était accroupi devant lui.

"Et... tu l'as dit à qui..?"

"Franny"

"Mais... Pourquoi Henrique le savait lui aussi ?"

"Il a dû nous entendre parler."

"Ahah"

"..."

Antonio caressa les cheveux de Gilbert qui avait maintenant les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Antonio. Antonio prit maintenant les joues de Gilbert.

"Uuuh, les joouues"

Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et était maintenant rouge vif.

 _Cute..._

D'un coup, les pensées de Gilbert se sont toutes emmêlées. Antonio l'avait embrassé. Embrassé. Il eut un moment de pause. Quelques secondes après, il commença à parler. "Heu...Je...Heu...Ahh" Et il sortit de son bureau pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

"..." Antonio, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fui, se leva d'un coup et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé en bas, il aperçut Ludwig en train de faire la vaisselle. "Ah ! Ludwig !"

"Mh?"

"Où et Gilbert ?!"

"Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes. J'ai été le voir mais... C'est plus un Albinos... C'est une tomate."

"Ahah"

Antonio se rendit devant la porte des toilettes et y toqua trois fois. "Gilly ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plait !"

Gilbert lui ouvrit la porte et Antonio découvrit une tomate, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire.

"Pff...ahahah!"

"Quoi..?"

"T'es rouge comme une tomate !"

"..."

Ludwig entendit la porte sonner une fois de plus et alla ouvrir pendant qu'Antonio essayait de faire sortir Gilbert des toilettes.

À la porte, c'était Franny qui demandait à voir Gilbert.

"Dans les toilettes avec Antonio." Lui répondit simplement Ludwig.

"Merci ~"

"Franny ! Viens m'aider !"

"Oui oui mon ami~ mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vois que tu es arrivé le premier "

"Oui ! Ahah, ben..." Il ouvrit la porte en grand et Franny vit alors une tomate. Il s'étouffa de rire.

"Ahah... mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Tonio ? Ahahah !"

"C'est pas drôle..."

"Bah, je l'ai embrassé. Ahah!"

"..Honhonhon~ Et bah dit donc mon ami ! Sors vite de là !"

"Oui ! Allez ! Viens Gilly !" Antonio lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève.

"...Ouais...ouais, je viens..." Gilbert se leva et ne lâcha pas la main d'Antonio. Après avoir aidé Gilbert à se calmer, ils sont tous les trois allés à un bar et ont passé la soirée chez Franny.

Le lendemain, Antonio avait attrapé Henrique pour ce qu'il avait dit. Et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
